Ein Service besonderer Art
by secret2013
Summary: Eine weitere GSR-Story. Wie hätten sie sich begegnen können ?
1. Chapter 1

****

**Kapitel 1**

Sara Sidle sah auf die Uhr. Um diese Zeit rief sonst niemand an. Sie überlegte, ob sie überhaupt ans Telefon gehen sollte, schließlich war sie den ganzen Tag an der Universität gewesen und freute sich auf einen ruhigen Abend. Aber das Klingeln hörte nicht auf.

„Sidle."

Sara klang so unfreundlich, dass jeder andere sofort aufgelegt hätte. Nicht so Lisa.

„Gott sei dank, Du bist da. Ich brauch dich. Es ist ein Notfall."

Lisa Paul war Studentin im letzten Studienjahr und sie wohnte nicht auf dem Campus. Sie war 6 Jahre älter als Sara und hatte bereits ein Kind. Da sie allein stehend war, sprangen oft Kommilitonen ein und halfen als Babysitter aus. Auch Sara. Sie hatte das Baby wirklich ins Herz geschlossen, aber heute wollte sie eigentlich nicht mehr aus dem Haus.

„Lisa, muss das sein? Findest du keinen anderen Babysitter?"

„Es geht nicht darum. Ich habe einen Babysitter, aber nun ist Stevie krank und ich möchte ihn nicht allein lassen."

Das konnte Sara gut verstehen und sie bewunderte Lisa für ihr Engagement.

„Ist es sehr schlimm? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Lisa wusste nicht so recht wie sie Sara die Situation erklären sollte.

Als sie absolut kein Geld mehr hatte, konnte sie einem Jobangebot nicht widerstehen. Auf dem ersten Blick erschien es nicht seriös, aber sie konnte sich die Zeit aussuchen und die Bezahlung war immer sehr gut.

Schließlich holte sie tief Luft und begann.

* * *

Es war der vorletzte Abend der Konferenz und traditionsgemäß fand an ihm immer ein festlicher Ball statt.

Der Verein hatte dazu in einem Hotel einen großen Saal gemietet. Neben wirklich gutem Essen und Trinken, gab es auch ein Orchester und eine Tanzfläche. Und das war für Gil Grissom ein Problem. Nicht das er nicht tanzen konnte. Nein, es ging darum, dass er aus Höflichkeit die Avancen der Teilnehmerinnen nicht ablehnen wollte. Also versuchte er entweder zu entkommen oder er fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

Im letzten Jahr hatte er einem anderen Teilnehmer von seinem „Schicksal" berichtet und der hatte ihm einen Tipp gegeben. Anfangs war Grissom nicht sehr davon angetan, aber je näher der Tag rückte desto mehr stand sein Entschluss fest. Zumal schon am ersten Tag ein paar Teilnehmerinnen auf den Ball anspielten. Also hatte er die besagte Telefonnummer herausgesucht und dort angerufen.

Allerdings nun, eine Stunde vor Beginn des Festes, war er nicht mehr so sicher, dass die Idee so gut war.

* * *

Sara wusste nicht wie es Lisa gelungen war sie dazu zu überreden. Sie war nicht einmal auf einen Schulabschlussball gegangen und nun sollte sie in diesem vornehmen Hotel „feiern".

Nach Lisas Erklärung hatte sie schnell ihren Kleiderschrank durchwühlt um sich dann doch ein Kleid von einer Nachbarin zu borgen. Viel Zeit für Make up und Frisur blieb da nicht mehr.

Aber der Blick in den Spiegel stellte sie zufrieden, ein dunkelrotes Minikleid und die langen braunen Locken sahen ganz in Ordnung aus.

Sie nahm ein Taxi zum Fairmont-Hotel und stand pünktlich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Für Danny Sidle. Vielen Dank für Deine Reviews. Mach weiter so :)**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Gil Grissom sah schon von weitem eine junge Frau am Springbrunnen stehen. Sie blickte sich um und er fragte sich wer der Glückliche war.

Ein Mann ging auf sie zu und mit einem Lächeln antwortete sie auf seine Frage. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und der Mann verabschiedete sich.

Grissom stockte der Atem als er ihr Lächeln sah. So strahlend, natürlich und wegen oder trotz der Zahnlücke so perfekt.

Xxx

Sara sah auf ihre Uhr. Die Zeit wurde knapp. Langsam sollte der Unbekannte auftauchen. Zumal sie inzwischen einige Männer abweisen musste und der Hotelempfang auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

Sie sah vorsichtig zu dem Mann hinüber, der seit ein paar Minuten auf der anderen Seite des Springbrunnens stand. Auch er schaute sich suchend um, aber wie er aussah, hatte er bestimmt ein Date.

Da kam schon eine Dame auf ihn zu. Sara konnte sie nur so bezeichnen.

Der Fremde schüttelte ihr die Hand und lehnte dann offensichtlich ein Angebot ab. Allerdings ohne Erfolg, denn die etwas gesetzte Dame lies sich nicht beirren. Sara beschloss den Fremden zu retten.

„Entschuldige Schatz. Mein Taxi stand im Stau."

Zuerst wusste Grissom nicht was sie meinte, aber dann klickte es.

„Kein Problem. Aber ich bin froh, dass du da bist."

Beide merkten kam wie die andere Frau ohne ein Wort wegging.

„Danke für die Rettung."

„Gern geschehen. Sie sahen so verzweifelt aus."

Grissom nickte.

„Sie wollte mir einfach nicht glauben, dass ich auf jemanden warte."

„Vielleicht warten Sie auf mich, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass Sie …"

„Mein Ruf als Womanizer ist nicht so groß wie der als Wissenschaftler."

Sara war irgendwie froh, das zu hören.

Sie bekam deshalb fast nicht mit, dass er etwas gesagt hatte.

„Mein Name ist Gil Grissom. Ich warte hier auf jemanden vom Begleitservice."

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das dieser Fremden gesagt hatte. Was sollte sie nur von ihm denken?

Aber da brauchte er sich keine Gedanken machen, denn sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Hallo Dr.Grissom. Mein Name ist Sara. Ich glaube Sie warten auf mich."

Er starrte sie an.

„Sie sind vom Begleitservice?"

„Ja. Nein …"

Grissom sah sie fragend an und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Sara holte Luft.

„Ja, man hat mich geschickt."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Sie sind viel zu jung."

Inzwischen kamen weitere Gäste an und begrüßten Grissom.

Der wollte keine Szene machen und griff Sara am Arm und leitete sie in Richtung Ballsaal.

„Kommen Sie. Wir können später darüber reden. Wissen Sie Bescheid?"

Sara nickte. Lisa hatte ihr einige Sachen erklärt. Ein Wissenschaftler, der nicht allein zu einer Abendveranstaltung gehen wollte. Allerdings hatte Sara angenommen, dass es sich um einen älteren Herren handeln würde und nicht um so einen gutaussehenden Mann.

So hatte sie Lisa auch nicht danach gefragt, was dieser Begleitservice einschloss.

* * *

Während Grissom Sara in den Saal geleitete, überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. Er hatte extra eine wissenschaftlich interessierte Frau angefordert und was bekam er? Eine Brünette mit langen Beinen und einem wunderschönen Lächeln. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit der Agentur reden.

Was sollte er aber im Moment mit ihr machen? Würde sie ihn vor den Kollegen blamieren? Am besten den Kollegen ausweichen. Ja, das war eine gute Taktik. Das Büfett und die Tanzfläche waren eine Alternative. Da war er fast allein mit Sara. Ein schöner Name.

* * *

Sara merkte, dass Grissom unsicher war. Aber sie wußte nicht warum. Er hatte doch alles. Warum brauchte er eine Begleitung. Wenn sie die Blicke der Frauen im Saal richtig deutete, hätte er die freie Auswahl. Oder hatte er etwas kein Interesse an Frauen? War er etwa schwul?

Sie musterte ihn vorsichtig. Nein, nicht dieser Mann. Sie empfing eindeutig sexuelle Signale.

Oh Gott, hatte sie das gerade gedacht?

* * *

Die beiden waren in der Zwischenzeit am Tisch angekommen. Sara stellte sich den Anwesenden selbst vor und das Gespräch plätscherte sich hin.

Alle warteten auf die Begrüßungsrede, die den Abend eröffnen sollte. Im Moment war alles noch ganz normal, aber was würde der Abend bringen?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die beiden waren in der Zwischenzeit am Tisch angekommen. Sara stellte sich den Anwesenden selbst vor und das Gespräch plätscherte sich hin.

Alle warteten auf die Begrüßungsrede, die den Abend eröffnen sollte. Im Moment war alles noch ganz normal, aber was würde der Abend bringen?

Sara beschloss etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und beugte sich zu ihm hin.

„Keine Angst, ich kann mit dem Besteck umgehen."

Grissom nickte. Ein Wort bekam er nicht heraus. Ihre Berührung war wie ein Stromstoß gewesen und hatte keine Beruhigung seiner Gefühle ausgelöst. Gefühle ? Was war denn das für ein Gedanke?

* * *

Die Rede war zu Ende und das Büffet wurde er eröffnet. Sara und Grissom blieben sitzen und warteten den ersten Ansturm ab. So kam es, dass Sara die ersten konkreten Fragen beantworten musste. Grissom war schnell klar, dass Sara in seinen Kreisen Aufmerksamkeit auslösen würde. Aber nach einer Weile entspannte er sich und hörte Sara zu. So erfuhr auch er etwas mehr über sie? Oder war es nur die Geschichte, die sie immer erzählte?

Ein älterer Wissenschaftler fragte sie schließlich nach ihrem Sachgebiet.

„Physik", antwortete Sara ganz gelassen.

„Tatsächlich. Ungewöhnlich für eine Frau."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Skepsis war sie gewohnt, besonders von älteren Wissenschaftlern. Inzwischen hatte sie auch eingesehen, dass sie solche Männer nicht überzeugen konnte. Sie hatten eine fest gefügte Meinung und daran konnte niemand rütteln.

„Dr.Grissom, Sie haben uns gar nicht erzählt wie sie ihre Freundin kennen gelernt haben."

„Das habe ich ihm verboten", lachte Sara auf.

„Honey, verboten ist das falsche Wort."

„Nun ja, es war eine peinliche Situation."

Der Mann griff in den Wortwechsel ein.

„Also haben Sie sich an der Universität kennen gelernt."

Sara nickte.  
"Harvard."

Grissom war beeindruckt. Jung, schön und gebildet. Wie war sie nur zu diesem Job gekommen?

Bevor sich das Gespräch vertiefen konnte, stand Grissom auf.

„Sie entschuldigen uns, aber Sara hat sich so auf das Essen gefreut und wenn wir noch etwas Gutes finden wollen, müssen wir uns beeilen."

Er schaute die anderen entschuldigend an. Sara stand auf und erwiderte lächelnd.

„Ich dachte du magst meine Figur."

Grissom wurde rot und der ältere Mann erwiderte nur „Diese Jugend."

* * *

Auf dem Weg zum Büfett fragte Grissom was Sara essen wollte.

„Egal. Als Studentin hat man immer Hunger."

„Sie studieren noch?"

„Irgendwie schon."

„Irgendwie scheint Ihr Lieblingswort zu sein."

Sara sah ihn an. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm endlich sagen, dass sie nur als Lisas Vertretung hier war.

„Ich mache diese Sache heute Abend wirklich nicht beruflich."

„Also machen Sie es nur wegen des Geldes. Ich kann das verstehen solange es wirklich nur ein Begleitservice ist."

Dabei betonte er das Wort nur.

„Natürlich. Was denn sonst ?"

„Nun ja."

Grissom wurde verlegen.

„Kein nun ja. Ich bin hier, weil Sie diesen Abend nicht allein verbringen wollten. Und nun möchte ich etwas zu essen haben oder verzichten Sie auf meine Anwesenheit?"

Grissom wusste nicht so recht was er von diesem Ausbruch halten sollte.

Bei diesem Beruf sollte sie doch nicht so empfindlich sein. Aber er hatte keine Lust sich diesen Abend verderben zu lassen. Denn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung genoss er die Gegenwart dieser Frau, auch wenn sie viel zu jung für ihn war.

„Sara, ein schöner Name. Wollen wir den Abend nicht einfach genießen?"

„Einverstanden. Wie soll ich Sie nennen?"

„Bleiben wir doch bei Honey."

Sara verdrehte die Augen.

„Eigentlich nennen mich alle Grissom."

„Also Grissom."

In diesem Moment wusste er, dass der Abend gerettet war. Und er behielt Recht. Zum ersten Mal amüsierte er sich auf diesem Ball. Er lachte, tanzte und trank. Er hatte Spaß mit ihr. Und er hoffte, dass der Abend nie zu Ende gehen würde.

Aber das war natürlich Wunschdenken und so kam es, dass bald nur noch eine Handvoll an Gästen übrig blieb. Sara war der „Hit". Alle Männer beneideten ihn, dass konnte er merken. Aber irgendwann war der Saal dann leer und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Grissom lies es sich nicht nehmen Sara nach Hause zu bringen. Obwohl es ihn etwas verwirrte sie zum Campus zu bringen.

Aber schließlich standen sie vor ihrer Wohnungstür und beiden fehlten die Worte.

Sara brach das Schweigen.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend."

„Das fand ich auch."

„Ich würde Sie gern hereinbitten, aber das gehört nicht zu meinen „Diensten".

Aber da sie lächelte als sie das sagte, wusste Grissom wie sie es meinte.

Er schaute sie traurig an.

„Und als Frau muss ich betonen, dass ich im Prinzip keinen Sex nach dem ersten Date habe."

„Im Prinzip?"

Sara freute sich, dass er ihre Äußerung so kommentierte.

„Bisher gab es keine Ausnahmen."

Er war froh, dass zu hören.

Und Sara fiel ein, dass sie ihn noch immer nicht aufgeklärt hatte. Aber vielleicht war das ganz gut so. Es gab nur diesen Abend.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen keine ernsten Beziehungen einzugehen und Grissom hatte eine Frau für einen Abend gebucht. Sie würden ein schönes Paar abgeben.

„Machst du keine Ausnahmen?"

Wieso stand er plötzlich so nah bei ihr, fragte sich Sara.

„Nein."

„Nie ?"

„Nie."

Plötzlich fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren und alle Vorsätze waren wie weggeflogen. Fast jedenfalls.

Denn plötzlich schlug irgendwo im Haus ein Tür zu und sie fuhren auseinander.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen Dr.Grissom."

„Einfach Grissom", erwiderte er und küsste sie erneut.

„Bitte nicht."

Sie schob ihn leicht von sich weg.

Langsam merkte Grissom, dass Sara seine Küsse nicht erwiderte.

„Oh Gott, bitte entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht. Bitte denke nicht dass …"

Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Scht, ist schon gut. Ich mag Dich sehr, aber du kennst mich nicht und der Abend heute, dass bin nicht ich."

„Ich weiß, es war dein Job. Aber das zwischen uns – das ist doch nicht gespielt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht gespielt, aber trotzdem war es nicht die Wirklichkeit. In der war sie nicht diese fröhliche und vor Sex sprühende Sara. Und sie war sicher, dass Grissom die echte Frau nicht interessant finden würde. Nein, es war das Beste, wenn sie ihm jetzt Good Bye sagte.

„Es war ein schöner Abend, Griss."

Griss, niemand hatte ihn bisher so genannt. Aber er mochte es. Trotzdem hatte sie wahrscheinlich Recht. Er sollte sich verabschieden, bevor er sich vollkommen lächerlich machte.

„Ja, das war es. Du hast ihn dazu gemacht. Vielen Dank, Sara."

Langsam ging er zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Wenn ich wieder in der Stadt bin, dann rufe ich dich an. Oder besser Deine Agentur. Darf ich?"

Sie nickte.

„Schlaf gut. Und noch einen guten Konferenz-Abschluss morgen."

„Danke."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Grissom vom Wecker geweckt werden musste. Heute war einer dieser Tage.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern was er geträumt hatte, aber es hatte ihn gegeben. Nun war ein neuer Tag und er hatte eine wichtige Konferenz vor sich.

Er hörte die restlichen Vorträge, tauschte Adressen aus und notierte interessante Informationen. Und er hätte kaum an Sara gedacht, wenn ihn nicht andere Konferenzteilnehmer auf sie angesprochen hätten. Sie hatte anscheinend einen tiefen Eindruck gemacht.

Während seines abendlichen Rückflugs nach Las Vegas hatte er dann endlich Zeit an sie zu denken. Immer wenn er die Augen schloss, erschien ihr Bild. Er sah das strahlende Lächeln und die braunen Augen. Ihm war klar, dass er nur die Ereignisse des Abends verarbeitete und er sie sicher bald vergessen würde. So war es immer gewesen. Aber im Moment genoss er diese Ablenkung. Es war lange her, dass er sich solche Gefühle geleistet hatte.

Xxx

Sara hatte erst zwei Tage später Gelegenheit Lisa von ihrem Abend zu berichten.

Sie trafen sich in einem Cafe in der Nähe des Campus und Lisa hatte Stevie mitgebracht. Anscheinend war dieser schon wieder gesund und munter. Die beiden Frauen redeten über dies und das bevor Lisa in die Tasche griff.

„Die Agentur hat mir das Geld überwiesen. Du hast mir einen großen Gefallen getan und ich will, dass du das ganze Geld bekommst."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Hälfte war vereinbart. Und eigentlich will ich das Geld überhaupt nicht mehr."

„Was ?"

Sara kämpfte mit sich. Sollte sie Lisa wirklich erzählen was sie erlebt hatte?

„Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend. Tolles Essen, schöne Musik und eine interessante Begleitung. Irgendwie kommt es mir falsch vor, wenn ich dafür Geld nehme."

„Unsinn. Du hast deine Zeit zur Verfügung gestellt. Und wenn es nett war, umso besser. Und dieser Wissenschaftler. Ein Langweiler?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Er war sehr interessant und nicht so alt wie du gedacht hast."

„Tatsächlich? Er hat dir also gefallen?"

Sara steckte die Zunge heraus.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf. Sara Sidle interessiert sich für einen Mann."

„Hey, was soll das heißen. Ich bin doch keine eiserne Jungfrau. Ab und zu interessieren mich schon Männer."

„Ja, für 5 Minuten und dann sitzt du wieder über den Büchern. Und wann siehst du ihn wieder. Du siehst ihn doch wieder?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie sollte das denn gehen? Er denkt doch, dass ich von Begleitservice bin. Er hat mich nach Hause gebracht und das war's dann."

Lisa konnte nicht glauben, dass Sara so dumm gewesen war.

„Dir ist wirklich nicht zu helfen."

Längst fragte sich Sara, ob sie falsch gehandelt hatte. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Grissom war weg und sie würde ihn wohl nie wieder sehen.

Xxx

Zwei Wochen später saß Grissom am seinem Schreibtisch und war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Am liebsten hätte er das Telefon gegen die Wand geworfen. Er kam einfach nicht weiter. Seit drei Tagen rief er Saras Agentur an und versuchte ein Treffen zu vereinbaren. Anfangs hatten die Damen noch sehr freundlich und verständnisvoll reagiert. Inzwischen waren auch sie mit ihrer Geduld am Ende.

„Wir haben keine Sara Sidle unter Vertrag."

„Ja, es ist möglich, dass die Mädchen ein Pseudonym benutzen."

„Nein, wir schicken Ihnen keinen Katalog zu."

Am Ende musste Grissom einsehen, dass er Sara so nicht finden würde. Aber es sollten noch ein paar Tage vergehen ehe er den Dekan der Universität anrief. Es bestand ja die leise Hoffnung, dass Sara wirklich Studentin der Physik war.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Gil Grissom. Erinnern Sie sich an mich?"

„Dr.Grissom, natürlich. Wie geht es Ihnen? Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Danke gut. Herr Dekan, ich will Ihrer Zeit nicht unnötig strapazieren. Ich suche eine Studentin von Ihnen. Ihr Name ist Sara Sidle. Es geht um eine Forschungsarbeit."

Selbst Grissom war klar, dass er mit einer Lüge arbeiten musste.

„Dr.Grissom. Ich habe den Namen notiert. Natürlich kenne ich nicht alle meiner Studentinnen."

Er lachte und Grissom stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Aber ich lasse meine Sekretärin suchen und sie ruft sie dann an."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Und Dr.Grissom, wenn Sie wieder einmal in der Nähe sind, schauen Sie bei mir herein."

„Das werde ich."

Erleichtert legte Grissom auf. Nun hieß es Geduld beweisen.

Xxx

Sara sah schon von weitem einen Zettel an ihrer Tür „kleben".

„Bitte beim Dekan melden."

In Gedanken ging sie die Aktionen der letzten Tage durch. Hatte sie etwas angestellt? Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Aber es führte auch so kein Weg daran vorbei, sie musste zum "Chef".

Die Sekretärin empfing sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Hallo. Sie sind Sara Sidle?"

„Ja, ich sollte mich bei Ihnen melden."

Die junge Frau griff nach hinten und holte einen Zettel hervor.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für Sie. Ein Dr.Grissom hat nach Ihnen gefragt."

Sie reichte Sara die Nachricht hin.

„Hier ist seine Telefonnummer."

Schockiert nahm Sara die Notiz und verlies das Büro. Die Sekretärin schaute ihr überrascht hinterher.

Xxx

Sara lief wie in Trance durch die Gänge des Gebäudes und den Park der Universität. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, lies sie sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sie schaute ungläubig auf die Telefonnummer. Sollte sie ihn wirklich anrufen?

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Schön, dass Euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Meine Sachen sind ja immer OOC. Casefiles zu schreiben ist wirklich schwierig. **

**

* * *

******

**Kapitel 5**

Sara nahm den Hörer in die Hand und wählte die Nummer auf dem Zettel.

„Grissom, Crime Lab."

Sie räusperte sich.

„Hallo."

Er erinnerte sich ganz genau an ihre Stimme. Trotzdem fragte er: „Sara."

„Ja."

„Hallo, Ich bin froh, dass du anrufst."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich habe nach dir gesucht."

Er hatte so gehofft, dass sie anrufen würde und nun sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus. Zu spät merkte er, dass er damit zu viele Fragen zuließ.

Sara wiederum hoffte, dass er nach ihr gesucht hatte und nicht nach einer Begleitung. Aber sie traute sich nicht direkt danach zu fragen.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden? War es schwer? Bist du in der Stadt?"

„Nein. Ich bin in Las Vegas."

Die anderen Fragen wollte er eigentlich nicht beantworten. Beide schwiegen. Schließlich fasste sich Sara ein Herz und fragte direkt.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. . es ist nur so, dass ich an dich denken musste."

„Das ging mir genauso."

„Wirklich. Das ist gut. Ich meine …"

„Ich weiß was du meinst."

„Kann ich deine Telefonnummer haben? Vielleicht können wir ab und zu miteinander telefonieren."

Es war lange her, dass Grissom eine Frau nach ihrer Telefonnummer gefragt hatte. Zum Glück hatte Sara nichts dagegen. Rasch nannte sie die Nummer. Grissom schrieb alles mit und hoffte, dass er die Zahlen richtig notierte. Irgendwie zitterte seine Hand beim Schreiben.

„Danke Sara. Ich melde mich bei dir. Jetzt sitze ich gerade am Schreibtisch und sollte arbeiten."

„Käfer zählen?"

Er lachte.

„So ungefähr."

„Dann will ich dich nicht stören. Ich freue mich auf deinen Anruf."

Rasch legte sie auf.

Grissom grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Sie hatte angerufen und ihm ihre Nummer gegen. Und sie wollten mit einander Telefonieren. In seinen Augen war das ein Date.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen konnte Sara es kam erwarten nach Hause zu kommen. Zwar konnte Grissom nicht jeden Tag anrufen, aber das machte es umso spannender.

Durch die Telefonate lernte sie ihn besser erkennen. Sie erfuhr viel über seine Arbeit, seine Interessen und Leidenschaften. Über persönliche Dinge weniger, aber das war ok. Sie redete auch nicht viel über sich selbst. Eigentlich nie.

Da sollte sie nicht überrascht sein, wenn er es ebenfalls nicht tat.

Drei Wochen nach ihrem ersten Telefon schockierte er sie dann aber doch mit einer unerwarteten Frage.

„Sara, ich habe in 2 Wochen wieder in San Francisco zu tun. Hast du Zeit für mich? Können wir uns sehen?"

„Das wäre toll. Natürlich habe ich Zeit für dich."

„Bist du sicher? ich meine, kannst du einfach so zusagen?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Dann fiel der Groschen.

„Oh."

„Ja, ich meine Deinen Job."

„Grissom, willst du mich privat oder beruflich sehen?"

„Privat natürlich."

„Da können wir uns sehen wann immer wir es wollen."

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm sofort von der Verwechslung erzählt, aber so am Telefon erschien er das nicht richtig. Und außerdem kam es auf eine Woche mehr nun auch nicht mehr an.

„Hast du wirklich einen Termin hier?"

Grissom entschloss sich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Nein. Ich wollte dich einfach wiedersehen."

Sara wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Er kam ihretwegen in die Stadt. Und das obwohl er sie für eine Art Callgirl hielt. Jedenfalls in Sinn des Wortes.

„Wenn du hier bist, muss ich dir unbedingt etwas sagen."

„Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

Der Rest des Telefonats verlief ganz normal. Aber beide dachten die ganze Zeit an das bevorstehende Treffen und was es bringen könnte.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Das Besuchsthema wurde in den folgenden Telefonaten von beiden vermieden. Aber irgendwann gab es keine Ausrede mehr und Grissom erzählte Sara, dass er am Freitag in San Fransisco eintreffen würde. Das Hotel sei auch gebucht und der Rest liege nun bei ihr.

„Ich könnte dich vom Flughafen abholen?", bot sie ihm vorsichtig an.

„Wirklich ? Ist es nicht zu aufwändig?"

„Nein, ich habe am Nachmittag frei. Wenn du willst komme ich."

* * *

So stand sie nun in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf ihn. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen war die Aufregung ins Unermessliche gestiegen, aber mit jeder Minute die sie hier stand, wurde sie ruhiger. Endlich sah sie ihn kommen.

* * *

Grissom hatte das Gefühl sein Gepäck war das Letzte auf dem Band, obwohl noch viele andere Passagiere mit ihm warteten.

Einerseits konnte er es nicht erwarten Sara endlich wieder zu sehen, andererseits hatte er Angst, dass die Realität nicht mit seinen Vorstellungen übereinstimmen würde. Sie hatten sich schließlich nur einmal gesehen.

Was wenn das Prickeln nicht mehr da war?

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass er mit Sara auf einer Wellenlänge lag, aber reichte es für mehr als eine Freundschaft?

Endlich hatte er seine Tasche und konnte die Ankunftshalle verlassen.

In der Vergangenheit hatte ihn noch nie jemand vom Flughafen abgeholt. Er war oft neidisch auf die Leute gewesen, die mit großen Augen Ausschau gehalten hatten und dann strahlten, wenn sie die Person sahen, die sie erwartete. Diesmal gehörte er dazu – jemand wartete auf ihn.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer als er Sara sah. Sein Herz schlug schneller als sie ihn sah und anlächelte.

Eigentlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich zu ihr hingehen, aber stattdessen blieb er stehen.

Zum Glück war Sara nicht erstarrt und als sie vor ihm stand, waren alle Ideen wie er sie begrüßen sollte, vergessen. Er lies die Tasche fallen und umarmte sie.

Sekundenlang standen sie einfach nur so da. Dann löste er sich von ihr.

„Entschuldige."

Sara wollte davon nicht hören.

„Unsinn. Sieh dich doch um. Wir sind nur den Vorbildern gefolgt und das nicht einmal zu 100 ."

Er wusste was sie meinte, denn die meisten beließen es nicht bei einer Umarmung.

Aber damit war der Bann gebrochen.

„Komm, meine Parkkarte gilt nur für eine Stunde."

Grissom nahm seine Tasche auf und folgte ihr zum Auto.

Auf der Fahrt in die Stadt redeten sie nicht viel. Grissom erzählte von seinem Flug und Sara schilderte ihm die Probleme mit dem geborgten Auto.

Schließlich standen sie vor Grissoms Hotel.

„Was nun?", fragte Sara.

„Es war ein langer Tag."

„Willst du schon nach Hause?", fragte Grissom erstaunt.

„Ich dachte, dass ich nur einchecke und wir dann noch etwas unternehmen."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss das Auto zurückbringen."

So hatte sich das Grissom nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Den restlichen Abend allein im Hotel verbringen, nein das kam nicht in Frage.

„Ich mache dir einen anderen Vorschlag. Wir bringen das Auto zurück und dann setzen wir uns irgendwo in eine gemütliche Gaststätte und reden noch ein wenig. Bitte Sara."

Sie hatte nichts dagegen, wollte aber das ernsthafte Gespräch über ihren Job noch etwas herausschieben. Albern, das Ganze, denn schließlich war es gut, dass sie keiner Beschäftigung dieser Art nachging. Aber sie hatte Angst, dass sie Grissom zu lange nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Hoffentlich reagierte er darauf nicht allzu schlecht.

* * *

Sorry, ein kurzes Kapitel. Aber ich wollte es trotzdem posten.Nicht dass Ihr denkt, dass ich Euch hängen lassen.

Mehr an diesem Wochenende. Meinungen und Reviews werden dankbar gelesen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Ein Glas Wein später saßen sie in einem kleinen Restaurant und Sara versuchte vergeblich dem Charme dieses Mannes nicht zu erliegen. Wie konnte irgendjemand einen Wissenschaftler langweilig finden? Sie jedenfalls lauschte seinen Erzählungen und lachte über seine Witze.

Allerdings hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er ein ernsthaftes Gespräch von ihrer Seite vermeiden wollte. Dabei war es doch etwas Gutes was sie ihm beichten wollte.

* * *

Grissom hätte sich selbst nie als charmanten Redner bezeichnet. Aber wenn er Sara ansah, dann konnte man glauben, dass sie ihn genau dafür hielt.

Inzwischen hatte er eine neue Flasche Wein bestellt und hielt Saras Hand. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er über ihren Puls und er fragte sich, ob dieser immer so schnell war.

Seiner war es bestimmt. Er konnte nicht glauben wie schnell er sich in diese Frau verliebt hatte. Deshalb wollte er auch nichts hören was ihn auf seiner rosaroten Wolke stören könnte.

Nichts darüber wie jung sie war und schon gar nichts über ihren Beruf.

Im Hintergrund hörte er Musik. Er hatte zwar schon mit Sara getanzt, aber diese Umgebung war doch intimer.

* * *

Sara nahm seine Hand und lies sich zur Tanzfläche führen. Sie passten sich schnell der Musik an und Sara wollten an keinem anderen Ort der Welt mehr sein.

Sie hatte nie wirklich einen Mann kennen gelernt, der sie länger als eine Woche interessiert hatte. Und so richtig verliebt war sie seit Jahren nicht gewesen. Wann hatte ein Mann das letzte Mal ihre Hand gehalten? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Und nun hatte sie Grissom gefunden und vielleicht war er es auf den sie hatte. Oh Gott, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Alkohol musste ihr doch sehr zugesetzt haben.

Grissom nahm ihre Bewegung war und sah sie fragend an.

„Nein. Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Worüber ?"

„Über uns."

Ihre Antwort stellte Grissom zufrieden.

* * *

Es war fast Mitternacht und sie die beiden die letzten Gäste. Aber ein gutes Trinkgeld belohnte die Kellner für ihre Geduld.

Nun liefen sie Hand in Hand die Straßen entlang. Beide hatte ein wenig zu viel getrunken, aber nicht so viel um nicht zu wissen was sie bald erwartete. Gab es nur einen Kuss vor der Tür oder würde sie ihn hereinbitten?

Grissom wusste was er wollte, aber war es der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Und Sara wollte ihn mit Hineinnehmen, aber nicht ohne alle Missverständnisse zu geklärt zu haben.

Und als sie dann vor der Tür standen, bekam Grissom einen Guten Nacht Kuss und suchte sich ein Taxi. Das einsame Hotelbett wartete.

Sara lies sich stöhnend auf das Bett fallen. Sie hatte sich verliebt. Und morgen würde sie ihn wieder sehen.

* * *

Im ersten Moment wusste Grissom nicht wo er war. Dann viel es ihm ein – San Fransisco und Sara.

Sie hatten sich extra früh verabredet um mit der ersten Fähre nach Angel Island zu fahren. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass die Insel wirklich schöne Picknick-Plätze hatte. Es schien, dass Gil Grissom eine romantische Ader hatte. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob er die Rezeption gebeten hatte ein paar Sachen zu besorgen. Ein Telefonat später war alles geklärt und Grissom machte sich für den Tag fertig. Er hatte sich mit Sara direkt am Pier verabredet und er wollte nicht zu spät kommen.

* * *

Sara stand eine Viertelstunde vor der Zeit an der Anlegestelle. Sie hatte ihren Rucksack dabei und kam sich etwas komisch vor. Aber die Freude den Tag mit Grissom zu verbringen überwog.

Ansonsten hatte sie sich vorgenommen auf den Teppich zu bleiben und ihre Erwartungen zu kontrollieren. Bisher lief alles zu gut und das konnte nicht gut gehen, oder ?

Als Grissoms Taxi ankam, hatte sie sich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass die coole Sara Überhand gewonnen hatte.

So fiel die Begrüßung auch etwas steif aus.

Aber als sie dann auf dem Schiff saßen und sich der Insel näherten, waren sie schon wieder etwas entspannter. Nicht alle stiegen aus, viele Touristen fuhren weiter nach Alcatraz.

Grissom hatte versucht Sara den Rucksack abzunehmen, aber sie bestand darauf ihn selbst zu tragen. Mit einer kleinen Bahn fuhren sie um die Insel und stiegen schließlich an einem der Picknick-Plätze aus.

Die Sonne war angenehm und bald hatten sie ihre Decken und das Essen ausgepackt.

* * *

Sara hatte sich Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne eingegossen und überlegte wie sie das Gespräch auf den Begleitservice bringen sollte. Am besten sofort und direkt. Und da sie hier auf einer Insel waren, konnte Grissom auch schlecht die Flucht ergreifen.

„Grissom, ich würde dir gern meinen Job bei Begleitservice erklären."

„Ok."

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Du warst mein erster Kunde. Sozusagen."

„Wirklich. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Verdammt, das hatte Sara nun wirklich falsch verstanden.

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Ich bin irgendwie nur froh, dass zu hören."

Sara atmete tief durch. Nur keine Missverständnisse zu lassen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich überhaupt nicht für diesen Service arbeite. Ich habe an diesem Abend einer Freundin geholfen. Du warst mein erster und einziger Kunde."

Grissom wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Das war einfach toll.

„Aber warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich hatte schlaflose Nächte deswegen. Immer wieder habe ich mir vorgestellt, dass ich nur einer von vielen war."

„Das klingt nach …"

Grissom war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor sie hingestellt.

„Du kannst es ruhig sagen. Es klingt nach Eifersucht. Allerdings."

Sie lächelte.

„Sara Sidle. Hör sofort auf zu lächeln. Das ist nicht komisch."

Sie versuchte es wirklich, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Grissom, entschuldige. Aber du bist so süß."

Eifersüchtig und süß, dass wollte er als Mann eigentlich nicht sein.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Was? Das du mir nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hast? Sara, da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. So schlimm ist es ja nicht, eigentlich eher das Gegenteil."

„Ich wusste wirklich nicht wann ich es dir erzählen sollte. Am Telefon? Oder gestern Abend?"

Sie war wirklich überrascht, dass er nicht böse war. Ihr Vater konnte es nie ertragen, wenn er nicht alles wusste und sie dachte alle Männer wären so. Aber anscheinend nicht.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich wütend auf dich bin?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Grissom setzte sich dicht neben sie.

„Es ist das Beste was ich seit langem gehört habe. Ich hätte dich nämlich nicht mit anderen Männern teilen können."

„Wow."

„Niemand würde dich mit anderen teilen wollen. Honey, du bist etwas ganz besonderes."

Sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzudrängen. So etwas hatte ihr noch niemand gesagt.

„Warum küsst du mich nicht endlich?"

Das lies sich Grissom nicht zweimal sagen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schmeckte er Salz und merkte, dass Sara weinte.

Sofort ließ er sie los.

„Entschuldige. Ich …"

Sie kam so dumm vor. Wie konnte sie plötzlich in Tränen ausbrechen?

Sara hielt ihn fest.

„Bitte. Es liegt nicht an dir. Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie habe ich mir alles möglich vorgestellt und nun bin ich einfach froh, dass du so reagiert hast."

Sie sahen sich an.

„Lass uns zu Ende essen und dann laufen wir über die Insel, einverstanden."

* * *

Diesmal liess es Sara zu, dass Grissom ihre Sachen trug. Nach eine Stunde kamen sie an einer kleinen Bucht an.

Grissom breitete die Decke aus. Sara legte sich hin und starrte in den Himmel.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ich schaue mir gern die Wolken an."

„Darf ich auch?"

Er legte sich zu ihr und zog sich zu sich heran.

„Sara, ich mag dich sehr."

„Aber?"

„Kein aber. Warum bist du so misstrauisch?"

„Vorsichtig. Ich bin halt so. Schlimm?"

Sara setzte sich plötzlich hin. Genug davon, so war sie doch nicht. Diese Gefühlsduselei würde Grissom noch vertreiben.

„Also - …"

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu irgendwas zu sagen. Denn Grissom hatte sich umgesehen und festgestellt, dass sie allein waren und die Gelegenheit war günstig.

Zuerst wollte er nur sicher sein, dass sie ihn auch wollte. Dann dachte er wirklich nur noch daran wie sie sich anfühlte, was er fühlte und dass er nicht wollte, dass es aufhörte.

* * *

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Als sie Grissom aufstöhnen hörte, wusste Sara dass sie aufhören musste. Immerhin waren sie nicht allein.

„Wann geht das nächste Boot?"

„Warum?"

„Damit wir schnell in dein Hotel kommen."

„Oh."

„Einwände ?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und fing an zu packen. Plötzlich hatte er es also eilig. Sara begann zu lachen.

„Hey, das ist das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass du über mich lachst."

„Sorry."

Grissom sah sie spöttisch an und küsste sie.

* * *

Die beiden versuchten so schnell wie möglich zu packen. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Immer wieder berührten oder küssten sie sich. Und als sie dann endlich wieder auf dem Schiff waren, rückten sie so eng wie möglich zusammen.

Beiden machte das Spiel Spaß, aber sie wollten es nicht zu weit treiben.

Schließlich kamen sie am späten Nachmittag in Grissoms Hotel an.

* * *

Die Fahrt im Fahrstuhl war langsam. Zu langsam. Aber sie konnten sich ansehen, versuchen die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen und sich vorstellen was im Zimmer passieren würde.

* * *

Grissom schloss die Tür auf und lies Sara den Vortritt. Sie ging ein paar Schritte und blieb dann stehen.

Sie wartete darauf, dass er sie küsste und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Und der Kuss war phantastisch. Sara fragte sich woran es lag: küsste er so gut oder war es so gut, weil sie in ihn verliebt war.

Aber war das wirklich eine Frage?

Denn sie wusste längst die Antwort. Sie war in ihn verliebt. Über beide Ohren.

* * *

Grissom schob Sara in Richtung Bett.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich und zog Sara zu sich herunter. Dabei hörte er nicht auf sie zu küssen. Und er redete mit ihr. Aber hörte sie ihm zu ?

Wie durch einen Nebel hörte sie seine Stimme. Warum redete er plötzlich ? Und vor allem was?

Erst als sie merkte, dass er sie nicht mehr küsste, versuchte sie den Sinn seiner Worte zu erfassen.

„Honey, ich habe mir schon lange gewünscht dich so im Arm zu halten und zu küssen? Gefällt es dir oder soll ich aufhören."

Und als Sara nicht reagierte, fügte er zu.

„Willst du doch lieber warten?"

Das war ihr Stichwort.

„Warten ? Worauf?"

Grissom war verwirrt. Hatte Sara nicht gehört was er angeboten hatte ?

„Babe, ich will nicht warten. Und du hörst bitte nicht auf."

Als sie Grissoms überraschten Blick sah und merkte, dass er nicht wusste was er tun sollte, ergriff sie die Initiative.

Sie fuhr mit den Händen unter sein Shirt und begann seine Brust zu küssen.

„Ausziehen", kommandierte sie und er fügte sich nur zu gern.

Als der dann mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihr lag, setzte sie ihre Liebkosungen fort.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Alt genug, wenn du dass meinst."

Sie arbeitete sich langsam nach oben und war nun an seinem Hals angelangt. Um ihr einen besseren Zugang zu gewähren, drehte er leicht den Kopf.

„Mmm, das ist so gut", hörte er sich sagen.

„Tatsächlich ? Soll ich weitermachen oder willst du…"

„Ich will. Und da ich der ältere bin."

Er hielt Saras Hände fest und drehte sie schwungvoll auf den Rücken, so dass er über ihr war.

„Nur damit, dass klar ist. In meinem Alter will ich oben sein."

„Macho."

„Was dagegen?"

Wie konnte sie.

Er war sich seiner Sache so sicher und er wusste genau was er tat.

Und er war gut, so gut, dachte Sara.

In Sekunden hatte er ihr T-Shirt und den BH ausgezogen. Und Sara wartete darauf, dass er sie zu küssen begann. Aber nichts geschah. Stattdessen schaute er sie nur an.

„Grissom."

Keine Reaktion.

Fand er sie etwa zu dünn, waren ihre Brüste zu klein, mochte er eigentlich blonde Frauen ?

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Hey, was ist denn? Kann ich dich nicht mal eine Weile ansehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, ob ich dir gefalle."

Gefallen ist einfach nicht das richtige Wort, dachte Grissom.

Sie hatte ihn einfach umgeworfen. Mit ihrem Lächeln, ihrem Intellekt und ihrem Aussehen. Es gab keinen Teil an ihr, der Grissom nicht gefiel. Er wusste einen Weg finden ihr das zu zeigen.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 9

Sara merkte, dass die Zeit des Redens vorbei war.

Sie küssten sich, berührten sich. Nichts anderes zählte.

Ihre Lippen, ihre Zungen, ihre Hände.

Trotzdem hielt sich Grissom noch zurück.

„Bitte, Grissom. Berühr mich. Ich brauche dich."

Er stand rasch auf und entledigte sich seiner Hosen.

Sara hielt den Atem an, als sie Grissom zum ersten Mal in seinen Boxershorts sah. Und die verbargen viel und versprachen eine Menge.

Er legte sich wieder hin und begann sie wieder zu küssen. Diesmal härter und leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hand glitt an Saras Hosen entlang. Mit einer Hand fuhr er hinein. Aber sie Hosen waren zu eng. Also zog er am Reißverschluss und öffnete ihre Hosen.

Er nahm sich Zeit. Streichelte sie. Fühlte ihre zarte Haut. Seine Hand fuhr in ihren Slip und zog in aus.

Sara drängte sich an ihn heran.

Als Grissom ganz nackt neben ihr lag, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie berührte seinen Penis. Fuhr mit ihrer Hand leicht hinüber.

Dann spürte sie wie er seine Hand auf ihre legte und verstärkte den Druck.

Aber das erste Mal mit Sara wollte er noch intensiver spüren. Ihr ganz nah sein. In ihr sein.

Er glitt langsam in sie.

„Darauf habe ich lange gewartet, dich so zu spüren. Zu wissen, dass du mein bist. Mein."

Sara wollte ihm zu stimmen, konnte aber nicht reden. Sie stöhnte auf als er sich in ihr zu bewegen begann, schlang ihre Beine um ihn.

„Mehr."

„Ich will dich, so sehr."

„Du hast mich. Nimm mich."

Und Grissom erfüllte sich und ihr den Wusch. Sie wurden eins in dieser Nacht.

* * *

Später lagen sie nebeneinander und sahen sich an.

Er sah eine Frage in ihren Augen.

„Was ist?"

Sara wollte die Stimmung nicht verderben und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, sag mir was durch deinen Kopf geht."

„Was bin ich für dich?"

Sollte er so tun als ob er sie nicht verstand?

„Ich weiß nicht. Was schlägst du vor?"

„Bekannte, Freundin, Sexobjekt?"

„Ich würde sagen Freundin."

„Tatsächlich ?"

Das war es wieder – das wundervolle Lächeln. Wenn sie wüsste was sie damit anrichte. Er schmolz dahin. Er würde alles tun was sie verlangte. Oh Gott, was war nur mit ihm passiert.

Sara war zufrieden mit seiner Auskunft. Sie küsste ihn und kuschelte sich dann ins Bett.

* * *

Sara schlief und Grissom hatte Zeit sie anzusehen. Er strich ihr übers Haar und dachte nach.

Ich könnte mich in sie verlieben. Das machte ihm Angst.

Er hatte Angst vor ihr und ihren Gefühlen. Und vor seinen Gefühlen. Nein, er musste es stoppen. Sofort. Sara würde sicher bald erkennen was für ein Mann er war.

Ja, es gab keine Zukunft für sie beide. Er würde sie lieber gleich verlassen. Sofort. Nur nicht warten bis sie es tat.

Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut wie es war verletzt zu werden. So lange Zeit hatte er sich geweigert zu fühlen und dann kam dieses so genannte Callgirl und verdrehte ihm den Kopf.

Er sah Sara an. Sie sah so jung aus. Ja, sie würde ihn bald vergessen haben.

Wirklich sofort aufstehen und gehen, aber er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen legte er sich hin und schlief an ihrer Seite ein.

* * *

Als Sara aufwachte schaute sie sich um. Grissom lag neben ihr und schlief. Sie fragte sich was nun passieren würde.

Sie fand die Nacht toll und hoffte, dass er es genauso sah.

Einen kurzen Moment lag hatte sie Angst und Zweifel in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Guten Morgen."

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Sara fragte sich, ob sie nicht sofort gehen sollte.

„Ich werde dann gehen. Du willst sicher allein sein."

Das hatte Grissom nicht erwartet.

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht genug von mir."

Sara hatte das Gefühl, dass dies der Moment war: One Night Stand oder Mehr. Und als sie seine ausgestreckte Hand sah, da wusste sie, dass es nicht vorbei war.

„Kaffee ? Frühstück?"

„Später."

* * *

Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie nicht zum Frühstück kamen und auch das Mittag essen fiel aus. Um 14 Uhr musste Grissom auschecken und sie verließen das Hotel Hand in Hand.

Grissom hatte seine Reisetasche dabei und ein Flugticket um 19 Uhr. Es blieben also nur noch ein paar Stunden in denen er Sara in seiner Nähe hatte.

Grissom hatte keine Idee was er in der kurzen Zeit mit Sara unternehmen sollte. Es war auch nicht wichtig, denn die Hauptsache war für ihn, dass sie zusammen waren.

Schließlich saßen sie mit vielen Touristen in der Nähe des Hafens. Sie aßen, redeten kaum, sahen sich nur an.

Die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Sie nahmen ein Taxi zum Flughafen, passierten alle Kontrollen und warteten nun auf den Aufruf des Fluges.

„Sehe ich dich wieder?"

Endlich traute sich Sara die Frage zu stellen. Aber eigentlich meinte sie – Wann sehe ich dich wieder?

Grissom griff in seine Tasche und holte eine kleine Karte hervor.

„Hier sind meine Adresse und meine Telefonnummer."

Sara nahm die Karte und sah ihn an. Er hatte die Frage nicht beantwortet.

Stattdessen nahm Grissom sie in den Arm und flüsterte: "Natürlich sehen wir uns wieder."

Trotzdem machte ihn der Abschied so traurig. Schließlich waren San Francisco und Sara nicht aus der Welt.

„Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt, Griss. Ruf mich an, wenn du landest."

„Versprochen."

Sie blieben noch einen Moment lang so sitzen, dann er ertönte die Ansage.

„Ich muss gehen."

„Ich weiß."

Sara blieb sitzen und sah wie Grissom zum Ausgang ging. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal nach ihr um.

In diesem Moment traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er sich längst in diese Frau verliebt hatte.

Als er das Wochenende geplant und begonnen hatte, erschien ihm vieles möglich, aber das sich sein Leben verändern würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

* * *

Sara stand am Fenster und sah das Flugzeug starten. Am liebsten wäre sie mit geflogen. So verrückt war sie inzwischen nach diesem Mann.

Aber er hatte versprochen, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden und daran glaubte sie.

* * *

ENDE

* * *

Ich hoffe, dass Euch die Geschichte gefallen hat. Ich wollte sie nicht unnötig lang machen, deshalb dieses Ende. Aber ich denke ernsthaft über ein Sequel. Was meint ihr ? Reviews zum Schluss wären toll.


End file.
